


Mermaid au

by mikeellee



Category: Excalibur (1981)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Falling In Love, Little Mermaid Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: What if Meggan was a mermaid?Implied Kurtty and Brian/Meggan is the full dish here.





	Mermaid au

N/A: again, one of the panels Danny shares with me gives me the idea. Meggan as a Mermaid and a combination of ("the grumpy one is soft for the soft one" + "looks like a cinnamon roll but can kill you")

When the X-men were sucked into a portal, for some inane reason(this is not the first time to happened) Excalibur greatly feel the pain in more ways than another. Captain Britain and Nightcrawler are grieving in different ways, although, one thing in common is the animosity they feel with each other. Leading Brian to be on the ocean.

The scene was not as private as they thought and one mermaid watches as Brian emerges, slightly drunk. The mermaid knows she should run away no human should see her, yet, as she looks at this grumpy man, somehow, she feels compelled to say hi.

"Hi!" Meggan said waving her big fishtail and Brian takes his mask off and rub his eyes. A mermaid? Well, Brian does not want to be impolite.

"Hello" it sounds grumpy and Brian himself doesn´t have enough to be more friendly.

"You can talk, hurray, now, why are you in the waters? Are you and your friend playing any sport?" Meggan talks remembering that humans pollute her home and she wonders if she should do something to avenge her fallen friends.

Yet, this man only laughs drily at this question and then cries a little. "Friends? hardly...my sister is gone and I don´t know how to deal with that"

Meggan stops as she feels such raw sadness in this man(it suppress the alcohol in his body) and the mermaid knows a thing or two about losing relatives(for once, it was not due to human´s hands) as her hand turn blue she speaks again.

"Well, drinking and falling to the water will hardly help anyone, right?" she chided him "we all miss someone but drinking and throwing yourselves in the water never help, now, get up and do something useful or next time I won´t be miss nice mermaid"

Brian looks at the mermaid and nods. Not smiling but feeling refreshing. The man says his name to the mermaid.

"Meggan" is her name and Brian nods. For a moment, Brian still think this is a dream, but, why he would dream with pretty mermaids?

_______________________________________

Once they manage to fix the portal and how to bring the X-men back, with the big help of Rachel and Jean from their unknown location, the X-men are back on the timeline. Brian hugs his sister Betsy as he can see how Kurt is hugging Kitty tightly and warmly. It makes Brian wonder if maybe...he was a mistake about where lay Kurt´s interest.

"So, twin of mine, what you did while I was away?"

"I stop drinking, I´m 3 months without drinking" his sister nods approvingly and Brian continues a bit shyly. "I meet a mermaid, her name is Meggan"

For a moment he thought Betsy wouldn´t believe, instead, all she says is "good for you, I saw a centaur version of myself, really, nothing else shocks me"

________________________________________

Brian keeps contact with this mermaid named Meggan and Excalibur notices that Brian keeps a secret, even if he is grumpy, the man is horrible to hide any secret and Rachel and Kitty finds out pretty quickly about Meggan.

"Brian, what you do? You know as Captain Britain" she asked one day.

"I´m a hero, or at least, try to be, Excalibur deals with such crazy stories, Meggan, I could tell all of them and you wouldn´t believe me"

"Uhm" she ponders for a moment. "can anyone be a hero in Excalibur?"

"Yes, if you have a stomach to handle crazy"

"Well, I have a stomach"

______________________________

Kurt Wagner was shirtless for some reason that Kitty tries to understand, yet, everyone stops to see the woman who is bubbly and joyful next to Brian, this is Meggan and she looks at Kurt for a moment and frowns.

"Why he can go around naked and we can´t?" she asked a bit petulant and Kurt takes a good idea to not ask a question and take a beer. Logan´s advice sometimes can be useful.

Rachel was not happy to see a mermaid in the lighting house, many stories dates in her timeline say mermaids are evil and Rachel is not subtle.

Brian shield Meggan as Rachel is slowly going Pheonix. "Rachel, please, I trust Meggan...she won´t hurt us, please" and no one saw Brian showing this side before, even Rachel is taken back as she was sure the man would fight.

"Fine, but, if the mermaid steps out the line is over"

"The mermaid is right here and can speak and I don´t like your tone, firebird"

"And I don´t like anything that comes to the ocean"

"Then you must really hate Earth"

And the two women will take some time to get used to one another. Meanwhile, Kurt and Kitty are drinking beer and watching the show.

__________________________________

One day, as Meggan was making breakfast not minding the down tone in her teammates(a European kingdom elect a new king at the cost of Excalibur´s time and no one is taking this well) when someone breaks the wall.

It was Courtney Ross, well, her evil counterpart, who is furious with Excalibur and wants to get revenge on Captain Britain and his friends, which is a bit ironic, since her revenge plan involves capture Kurt Wagner who Brian won´t go as far as to call him his friend.

The woman is using magic to face all of the members of Excalibur, and Meggan is not happy, even less when Courtney manages to break some of Brian´s bones.

Meggan is a mermaid, but, she is a powerful one and Courtney learns this in the hard way as Meggan single hand destroy Courtney and is carrying Brian in bridal style as she is putting him in a safe place, too injured to fight.

Courtney had to leave quickly as she is no match for Meggan.

_____________________________________________

As Brian is recovering, Meggan is there as well peeling apples for him and Brian can say he is sober for almost a year now. "Meggan, are you real?"

Meggan pinches his arm. "Was that real?" and Brian chuckles saying it was.

"Then...do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? what´s that?" she asked and Brian is trying to explain without sounding like a schoolboy, however, Meggan is laughing at him. "I know what it is" and adds "you silly man, I accept be your girlfriend,"

___________________________________________  
The X-men are doing a party to celebrate something, either Jean and Scott marrying (well, again, is a long story) or the fact she is pregnant with a little girl, either way, Excalibur is invited.

Kurt and Kitty are going together and Rogue is surprised to see how Piotr is dealing maturely with the situation.

Betsy is with Angel as they are talking happily with Brian and Meggan, Angel is curious and asks "how you two meet?"

Meggan smiles brightly and Brian hides his face. "Well, it all starts in the ocean"

"Or to be more accurate, it all starts with a mermaid"

"Pretty much"


End file.
